Obssesed
by Rainy-Raven
Summary: Warning: yaoi... AU [RoyxEd] Edward llega a la milicia para obtener dinero para su hermano, pero todos en el pelotón lo acosan. Tendrá un protector pero tendrá que devolverle el favor.My first Fanfic ever.
1. El soldado doncella

**Obsessed**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, toda esta historia no seria posible sin el genio Hiromu Arakawa. Este Fic tiene contenido Slash M/M (es decir relaciones amorosas/sexuales entre dos hombres). Homofóbicos por favor retirarse de aquí.

**Nota:** Este es mi primer FanFic yaoi; antes había escrito cosas Slash pero eran personajes propios, después de leer tantos FanFics yaoi y obsesionarme con FMA nació esto . Así que eso, si me pueden hacer una favor dejen un review con un comentario crítico, gracias.

* * *

Capítulo 01: El soldado-doncella 

Abrió la puerta pesadamente, miró el interior de la gran habitación sintiéndose abatido, muchas literas en filas puestas una al lado de la otra, ventanas sucias y varias maletas tiradas al suelo era el paisaje que contemplaba. Tendría que compartir esa estancia con 40 o quizás 50 hombres más, y para ser franco, esa idea no le gustaba mucho.

Era su primer día es ese campamento. Llegaba a la milicia por decisión propia, pero a su vez por necesidad y para escapar a los problemas de su vida anterior. Atrás había dejado a su querido hermano Al y a varios amigos. Pero era la necesidad podía más.

Caminó hacía una cama vacía, al fondo del salón, colocó su maleta y pronto escuchó unos pasos fuertes acercándosele. Era un hombre alto y robusto, su mirada era seca pero muy intensa. Mientras el tipo se acercaba él más se ponía nervioso.

- ¿Eres nuevo? – Dijo el hombre, quién vestía su uniforme azul impecablemente.

- Sí. - Respondió el joven en un tono casi inaudible, no podía soportar esa mirada sobre él. El tipo se rió un poco.

- ¿Vamos, aparte de enclenque y enano, no tienes personalidad? No vas a sobrevivir mucho tiempo acá, pequeño. – El hombre se burlaba del chico mientras él intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no explotar. – Bueno… ¿y cómo te llamas?

- Edward, Edward Elric. – Ahora había algo más de fuerza en su voz.

- Edward Elric…– Repitió el pelirrojo, se acercó mucho a Edward y dijo esto casi en un susurro. – Tú puedes llamarme Viktor.

Edward tan solo asintió y observó los hombros del sujeto. Tenía unas cuantas estrellas, lamentablemente era su superior y debía obedecer.

Víctor le ordenó presentarse en veinte minutos en el patio central del campamento para una pequeña ceremonia de recibimiento a él y a unos cuantos muchachos que ingresaban al entrenamiento militar el mismo día que él.

Al rato ya estaba allí con su uniforme azul, botas negras y guantes blancos. Izaron la bandera y cantaron un corto himno. El rubio estaba cada vez más nervioso, no era el entrenamiento en sí lo que lo asustaba, ya que tenía un buen estado físico, sino lo que lo turbaba eran los hombres con los que tendría que convivir durante meses. Sus miradas decían algo: seguían el movimiento de sus cadenas y el brillar de su largo, trenzado y dorado cabello. Quizás estaba siendo paranoico, pero esas miradas no eran normales.

La ceremonia terminó y los duros entrenamientos comenzaron: correr kilómetros, levantar y cargar grandes pesos, cuclillas, sentadillas, abdominales y etcéteras. E hicieron uno que otro ejercicio de alquimia.

Y la situación seguía molestando al chico, durante varias veces en el día, hombres sudorosos y con pelos por doquier se le acercaban con una sonrisa que, según él, estaba muy demás. Le preguntaban su nombre e incluso algunos reaccionaban diciendo: "¡¿Edward¡¿Eres un hombre¡Quien lo habría dicho!".

Al pobre no le quedaba nada más que reír para hacer mostrar a los sujetos que todo se lo tomaba a broma, pero sabía que en algún momento toda esta situación se haría insostenible.

Este campamento de entrenamiento contaba con un pequeño pelotón de chicas, ellas también miraban a Edward, y por lo general se reían o sonrojaban al verle pasar. Esto más nervioso e incomodo ponía al pobre chico.

Ya hacía el anochecer todos los pelotones de las diferentes barracas se reunieron en el comedor común a cenar.

Edward decidió comer solo; pero al rato ya estaba rodeado de hombres con esa misma mirada inquietante.

- ¿No quieres venir esta noche a mi barraca, pequeño?- Le insinuaba un moreno muy alto. El rubio leyó entrelíneas lo quería decir y se puso rojo hasta las orejas.

- ¿Qué pasa estás acalorado, muchachito? – Preguntó un hombre que estaba a su lado. – no te preocupes… yo también.

El hombre sonrió con algo de malicia y posó su mano en la pierna de Edward. ¡Eso era suficiente¡¿Qué le sucedía a todos esos tipos?! Si tenían ganas de… de… satisfacerse¿Porqué no iban dónde las chicas y dejaban de perseguirlo?!!

Se paró de la mesa casi sin haber probado bocado de su cena, que tanto falta le hacía, y se fue del Comedor casi corriendo. Todo aquello le enfurecía y le daban ganas de vomitar.

Corrió hasta el límite del campamento, entrando a un bosque y se sentó en las ramas de un árbol a recuperar el aliento. No podía creer todo esto¿su estancia en el ejército seguiría siendo igual… SIEMPRE? Ahora su decisión parecía la peor que jamás podría haber hecho… pero ya no podía renunciar, no mientras su hermano querido necesitara un techo y comida en su plato.

Alphonse… ojala tú estuvieras acá, te extraño mucho. – El primogénito Elric intentó contenerse pero las lágrimas pronto se derramaron lentamente por sus blancas mejillas. Sollozó en rato en silencio, estaba devastado.

Se abrazó a sus piernas e intentó calmarse un poco pero el pecho le dolía y tenía miedo de volver al campamento, no sabía que hacer.

El sonido de unos pasos lo sobresaltaron, contuvo la respiración unos momentos esperando a ver quien era. Una silueta menuda se dibujó frente a él. Cabello rubio y una coleta.

- ¿Qué haces acá? – Dijo una voz femenina. Ed solo quería que la chica no fuera otra de sus "admiradoras", por ese día no quería más atenciones especiales. Ella se agachó para observar mejor a Ed. – ¡Ah¡Eres uno de los nuevos! Por eso estás tan perdido; a estas horas no deberías estar acá. Mi nombre es Winry ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

La voz de la chica era animada y cálida, y su sonrisa era muy peculiar y distintiva, con unos segundos de observación, Edward decidió que esa chica le agradaba.

- Edward Elric. – Respondió él tratando de sonreír y secándose las lágrimas.

- Te llamo Ed-Chan¿ok? – Ella rió. – Bien, Ed-chan, hay un horario que cumplir, no debes estar acá.

- Lo sé… pero yo…

- ¡Ajá¿te sientes incómodo, cierto? Siempre pasa eso al principio. Mira, cuando yo llegué este lugar no trataban bien a las chicas a sí que tuve que…

Y entonces Winry empezó una gran historia de su llegada al ejército hace unos meses atrás… Pasó el rato y los chicos fueron tomando confianza. Cuando ya estaba completamente oscuro, la rubia le ofreció a Edward mostrarle el lugar a cambio de que después de eso se fuera a cumplir con los horarios, tratara de dormir y que si tenía cualquier problema la iría a buscar a su barraca.

Y así lo hicieron, Winry le dio el _tour_ y luego lo llevó al sector norte del campamento a una pequeña construcción de donde salía vapor.

- ¿Qué debo hacer aquí, Winry? – preguntó él intrigado.

- Bueh…. Éstas son las duchas Edward.

El palideció, las leyendas urbanas hablaban de cosas horrendas que sucedían en las duchas de la milicia.

- ¿Pasa algo, Ed-chan? – Preguntó ella al ver que el muchacho no se movía y empezaba temblar. Él aún no le había contado a cerca de su situación o de sus miedos. – ¡Vamos¡Me prometiste cumplir el horario!

- Es que yo… - Edward, debía cumplir, y no debía meter a nadie en sus problemas, ese no era su estilo. Si llegada a ocurrir algo siempre podría usar un poco de alquimia y luego darles explicaciones a sus superiores, respiró hondo y dio un paso. – No pasa nada Winry, nos vemos mañana.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta mientras se despedía con la mano de su nueva amiga. Entró sudando de terror y fue hacía la puerta que decía "Varones".

Adentro había mucho vapor y se escuchaba el ruido de agua cayendo sobre baldosas. A su derecha habían casilleros, cuando encontró uno con su nombre tomó una toalla, se desvistió y se envolvió con ella. Caminó hacía dónde provenía el ruido de agua y se encontró con unas duchas sin puertas si separaciones, de modo que los hombres se duchaban uno al lado del otro.

Dio un par de pasos con la decisión de encontrar una ducha vacía y pasar desapercibido. Pero pronto descubrió _esa_ mirada en un hombre que pasó a su lado: "¡Mierda, tengo que salir de aquí ahora!", pensó y giró sobre sus talones para correr a la salida. Pero al hacerlo se encontró con cinco sujetos parados uno al lado del otro con la misma mirada lasciva de siempre. Reconoció a dos de ellos, eran los que se le habían insinuado durante la cena.

- ¿Querías ir a algún lado? – Preguntó el del centro, que era el que le había tocado la pierna antes, y sintió como un hombre lo atrapaba por la espalda y apretaba sus muñecas en sus manos inmovilizándolo. - ¿pero porqué? Si aquí la vamos a pasar tan bien.

El tipo sonrió y todos los demás se rieron, se retiraron las toallas casi al mismo tiempo y Ed pudo ver la rígida condición de sus entrepiernas. Apartó la vista sonrojado y asustado. Pero el que había hablado recién se le acercó y tomó su mentón con un poco de fuerza.

- Ed, todos hemos notado la forma en que nos has rechazado y los muchachos y yo coincidimos en que has sido muy maleducado…

- Y que mereces un castigo, - Agregó entre risas el que lo tenía inmovilizado, Edward reconoció su voz, era el tipo que antes lo había invitado a su barraca.

- Así que bueno, esperamos que de alguna forma lo disfrutes tanto como nosotros. – Dijo el del centro de nuevo. – Ok, chicos bájenlo.

Entre tres hombres lo acostaron bruscamente en el suelo, inmovilizaron sus piernas y brazos y le sacaron la toalla que lo cubría. Todos se acercaron y sonreían cada vez más. Edward comenzó a gritar pero uno de ellos le puso una mordaza. Y entonces el que más había hablado hasta el momento, es decir, el líder de todos ellos, empezó a pasar su lengua por el torso de Edward como saboreándolo. Bajó lentamente hasta que…

- ¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ??!!! – Un grito furioso rompió toda esa atmósfera y una llamarada hizo saltar a los soldados de donde estaban. Hubo una pausa y la fuerte voz volvió a gritar.- ¡HE PREGUNTADO QUE QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ!... ¡¡RESPONDAN IMEBÉCILES!!

Los hombres se cubrieron rápidamente y se formaron con la cabeza gacha. Nadie hablaba. El recién llegado seguía gritando pidiendo explicaciones con su rostro lleno de furia pero los hombres a pesar de verse muy asustados simplemente no abrían la boca. Edward se incorporó y buscó su toalla, pero una mano con guantes blancos se la tendió y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

- Muchacho¿Estás bien? – Quien hablaba era el uniformado que acababa de llegar, aunque ahora su expresión lucía repentinamente calmada y neutra.

- Sí… gracias. – Ed pudo ver el rostro del hombre por primera vez, tenía cabello negro azulado y unos ojos rasgados que hacían juego. Este se quitó su chaqueta militar azul y la puso alrededor de los hombros de Edward.

- Bien, siéntate allá afuera y espérame¿sí? – Ed así lo hizo.

Al rato seguía sentado en la banca pero ahora estaba vestido, y esperando pacientemente que todo eso terminara, mas adentro se escuchaban gritos como: "¡¡Ésta es una conducta inaceptable para los miembros del ejercito!!" o "¡¿No ven el daño que le podrían haber causado al muchacho?!" y por último "Su castigo lo decidiremos mañana Viktor y yo, por ahora deben saber que su situación es extrema, muchachos".

- Retírense de mi vista. – Dijo al fin el pelinegro abriendo la puerta. Todos salieron y no le dirigieron la menor mirada a Edward.

Al ver que el pelinegro se acercaba, el muchacho se paró rápidamente, le saludó con un marcado saludo marcial y le tendió su chaqueta azul.

- No es necesaria tanta formalidad, niño. – El pelinegro tomó la prenda y se la puso. Caminó hacía afuera con Ed a su lado, él quería agradecerle por todo pero su boca simplemente no se abría, lo único que podía hace era seguir a aquel hombre y contemplarlo admirado; su caminar resulto, sus ojos profundos, las estrellas en sus hombros, sus manos, su cabello brillante; era todo fascinante. – Vamos, te acompañaré.

Caminaban por el patio cuando el rubio se detuvo decidido, el otro hombre se detuvo también y lo miró serio.

- Gracias… Coronel. - Articuló dificultosamente.

- No hay de qué, mocoso. – El hombre sonrió un poco y agregó. – Llámame, Roy.


	2. El coronel Roy Mustang

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, toda esta historia no seria posible sin el genio Hiromu Arakawa. Este Fic tiene contenido Slash M/M (es decir relaciones amorosas/sexuales entre dos hombres). Homofóbicos por favor retirarse de aquí.

**Nota Especial:** Este es mi primer FanFic yaoi; antes había escrito cosas Slash pero eran personajes propios, después de leer tantos FanFics yaoi y obsesionarme con FMA nació esto . Así que eso, si me pueden hacer una favor dejen un review con un comentario crítico, gracias.

Capítulo 02: El coronel Roy Mustang 

Edward siguió al hombre hasta un pequeño edificio, por la puerta entraban y salían hombres y mujeres con varias estrellas en sus uniformes, Ed inquirió que este edificio albergada los dormitorios de los soldados de rangos mayores.

Entraron allí, subieron por las escaleras y Entonces Roy lo hizo entrar a un departamento cómodamente amoblado. Tenía solo un ambiente, es decir, una sola habitación, un baño, una sala de estar y una pequeña cocina.

- Toma asiento, chico. – Roy se sacó la chaqueta dejándola en un perchero y se encaminó a la cocina. – Prepararé café¿Quieres uno?

Ed asintió sonriendo, nunca creyó encontrar en la milicia a alguien tan amable como aquel hombre. Aunque se preguntaba porqué lo había traído a su habitación, algo lo inquietaba.

Entonces llegó el hombre con dos tazas y las puso sobre la mesa que había en la habitación. Ed se levantó del sillón y se sentó a la mesa junto al pelinegro.

- Edward, necesitamos discutir tu situación en la milicia. – Dijo él apoyando su mentón sobre sus manos cruzadas.

- ¿Mi situación? – El rubio se asustó un poco. ¿Acaso Roy quería transferirlo¿o pedirle que dejara la milicia? No, él debía quedarse allí. – Roy-sama, yo sé que puedo defenderme, solo déjeme usar la alquimia con ellos.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir eso… si llegas a lastimar a uno de tus compañeros te significaría una expulsión del ejercito. – Respondió Roy serio. Esto exaltó mucho a Ed y se paró furioso de la mesa.

- ¿Y qué pasa con esos sujetos¿Lo que intentaron hacerme no merece expulsión o algo?!! – Ed elevaba la voz y apretaba los puños sin poder creer la calma de ese hombre.

- Cálmate, sí, claro que lo merece, pero eso debo discutirlo con Viktor mañana… - Roy tomó un hombro de Ed para hacer que volviera a tomar asiento y suspiró. – Ahora, insisto, debemos analizar **tu** situación. ¿Qué vamos a hacer para que no te acosen más?

El muchacho examinó la expresión de Roy unos instantes, aquel hombre realmente quería ayudarlo, se sentía un poco invadido, él sabía que podía arreglárselas solo con alquimia, pero también sabía que tenía que obedecer las reglas para seguir dentro de la milicia. Pensó unos segundos en qué hacer…

- ¿No podría usted pedir que me trasladaran a otra barraca?

- Lo dudo, en la que estás es la barraca de los nuevos, debes estar allí y además las otras están casi llenas. – Roy se alegraba que el chico estuviera pensando más concienzudamente las cosas ahora. – Aunque por hoy puedes dormir acá.

- ¿En su habitación Roy-sama? – Ed empezaba a sospechar que Roy quería algo parecido a sus acosadores. - ¿Y eso no está en contra de las reglas?

- Para nada, pondré en el expediente que por un "trauma" tuviste que quedarte bajo mi observación.

- Pero eso es mentir. – Ed dijo en voz baja y Roy rió un poco.

- No, es "doblar la verdad" – Hubo una pausa y agregó. – Entonces ¿te parece? Sólo por hoy.

- Bien yo… - El rubio analizó si tenía otras posibilidades… pensó en lo podría pasar si regresaba esa noche a su barraca: "seguramente los cretinos esos querrán terminar su pequeño juego"… Tenía pavor, no quería regresar, necesitaba compañía y protección y si por esa noche su superior se la estaba ofreciendo tendría que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar. -… Creo que es lo mejor… Sólo por hoy.

- Muy bien… dormirás en el sofá. – Roy terminó su café y se paró de la mesa.

A las 10 en punto la energía eléctrica de las habitaciones era cortada así que el par decidió pasar el rato jugando a las cartas, platicaron largamente y descubrieron que Ed apestaba jugándolas.

- ¿Otra partida, mocoso? – Ofreció el pelinegro sonriendo de medio lado.

- ¡Ni loco! – Respondió riendo el otro. – ¡Ya ha ganado 11 de 13 partidas!

- Está bien, como quieras… - Roy bostezó sonoramente. – De todas formas en 15 minutos más cortan la corriente.

Y así fue… minutos después mientras ambos conversaban sentados a la mesa la luz se fue, entonces Roy se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse y Ed con pasos torpes fue a sentarse al sofá y se sacó la camisa y las botas… quedando en pantalones. Luego vio que su superior se asomó por la puerta y le pasó una manta para que se cubriera: "Espero que duermas bien, Edward" alcanzó a escuchar.

Se acostó en el mullido sofá y cubriéndose hasta la cintura con la manta comenzó a cerrar los ojos para dormirse. Pero estaba emocionado e inquieto… sentía que había ganado un nuevo amigo; alguien que lo apoyaba y comprendía, y que también le parecía muy agradable, era cierto que era algo frío, vanidoso y mandón, pero asimismo era muy amable: "Al fin sucede algo bueno acá en la milicia" Ed estaba olvidando completamente a Winry a quien había conocido horas atrás… "Mañana le escribiré a Al… se alegrará" pensaba Ed mientras sus respiración se volvía lenta y su pecho subía y bajaba.

Finalmente se durmió.

En sueños vio a Alphonse, su hermanito menor, llorando y cubriendo su cara con sus pequeñas manos, era un Al de años atrás, cuando su madre aún estaba viva. Sollozaba fuertemente y balbuceaba algo. Ed se acercó a él para escucharlo mejor… pero no se podía mover… usó todas sus fuerzas para intentar alcanzarlo pero era inútil; simplemente no podía moverse. Todo estaba tan frío que creyó por un momento que lo que no lo dejaba moverse era hielo sobre su piel… todo se volvía oscuro y turbio, Alphonse seguía llorando sin notar que su hermano lo llamaba con gritos ahogados, Ed tampoco podría gritar, su voz se había ido.

Y justo antes de despertar Edward pudo oír lo que Alphonse balbuceaba: "¿Porqué me dejaste, nii-chan?".

Mientras abría los ojos el frío se fue desvaneciendo, y de pronto escuchó la alarma matutina que indicaba el inicio del día y que todos debían presentarse en el patio central en 10 mins. Se secó las lágrimas de los ojos y se incorporó.

- Chico, sígueme, por hoy te ducharás en el baño de superiores. – Roy apareció con una tostada en la mano y se la ofreció a Ed. – Apresúrate y vístete, debemos llegar allá de inmediato para que nadie te vea allá.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros! – Elevó la voz Mustang, poniéndose la chaqueta – Es una orden.

- ¿Y qué le pasa ahora? – Pensó Edward. – Ayer era tan amable y educado.

Ed se vistió en cosa de segundos y los dos trotaron escaleras abajo, salieron del edificio y llegaron al contiguo.

- Después de la formación matutina deberás acompañarme a hablar con Viktor. ¿entendido?

- Sí, Señor. – Edward se quitaba la ropa dándole la espalda a Roy, este le tendió una toalla para cubrirse, se sentía algo incomodo y de nuevo las dudas de la noche anterior asaltaron a su mente¿Qué pasaría si Roy también tenía intenciones sucias con él? Estaban los dos solos y en cualquier momento el pelinegro podría tomarlo desprevenido y hacerle Dios sabe qué. Sus rodillas temblaban y no sabía que hacer. Una mano se posó en su hombro.

- ¿Sucede algo Ed? – Roy tenía una expresión algo preocupada.

- No, Roy-sama, no es nada. – Ed suspiró aliviado, alguien que se preocupara tanto por él no podía ser malo… se sintió mal agradecido y mirándolo a los ojos musitó. – Muchas gracias, Roy.

Él sólo sonrió un poco y lo tomó del brazo para llevarlo a las duchas, ahora era cuando Ed pudo ver por primera vez que Roy no tenía nada más encima que su toalla. No pudo evitarlo, toda clase de pensamientos lo atacaron, su cuerpo era perfecto, tenía una espalda tersa y piernas fuertes, los músculos se marcaban ligeramente en sus hombros y brazos. Ed intentó mirar para otro lado, pero se sentía hipnotizado, jamás se había sentido así con alguien. De pronto notó que Roy lo miraba de soslayo y sintió que se ruborizaba.

- Aquí es Ed… vamos, afuera esa toalla. – Roy se reía internamente al ver que el chico estaba tan nervioso, quizás pensaba que él también era un violador, o quizás no estaba acostumbrado a bañarse con otros hombres, quien sabe. – Ok, ok… no voy a mirar si te molesta.

Dejó caer la toalla y caminó hasta una de las duchas más alejadas sin mirar al rubio, mientras este caminaba lentamente hasta la ducha más cercana. Dejó la toalla en el suelo y se dejó mojar por el cálido chorro de agua.

Instantes después Roy habló.

- Chico, tengo que decirte dos cosas. – Ed no volteó a verlo y solo asintió. – Primero: insisto en que no tienes que darme las gracias, me caes bien… y quiero ayudarte. Segundo: se me ocurrió que para espantar a tus admiradores, y admiradoras también, podrías decir que tienes una novia.

- ¿Qué? – Ed se asombró por la idea del pelinegro, las relaciones entre soldados eran prohibidas y ambos lo sabían.

- No digo que **seas** su novio, sólo que lo divulgues… ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Pero eso no está en contra de las reglas? – Ed terminaba ya su ducha y buscaba con una mano la perilla del agua.

- No, esa es la mejor parte. – Roy rió sonoramente. – ¿Qué te parece?

- Mmm… podría resultar.

Ambos salieron de las duchas y se dirigieron a la barraca del rubio a buscar ropa limpia para él.

- ¿Y conoces alguna chica que pueda ayudarte a divulgar el rumor? - Preguntó Roy mientras Ed se cambiaba.

- Bien… - De repente Ed recordó las palabras de Winry: "Si tienes algún problema ven a buscarme a mi barraca". – Creo que sí… su nombre es Winry.

Luego vino la formación y después ambos fueron a hablar con el coronel Hopkins, quien estaba sentado en su oficina revisando algunos papeles. Primero Ed relató toda la situación con los hombres de su barraca hasta llegar a la parte del incidente de las duchas. Y luego Roy completó graficando lo que él había visto y los nombres de los hombres en cuestión.

- Vaya, vaya, qué hombres tan estúpidos. - Se sonrió un poco Viktor y luego le dirigió una significativa mirada a Ed. - Si quieren seducir a alguien deben ser más discretos¿no lo cree así, Coronel Mustang?

Roy y Edward permanecieron en silencio con los ceños ligeramente fruncidos. Cuando la pausa se hizo demasiado incómoda el pelirrojo agregó.

- Qué mal sentido del humor tienen uds. dos, que no reconocen una pequeña bromita.

- No es momento de bromas. – Dijo Roy muy serio. – Dime ¿Qué haremos con ellos, Viktor?

- Bien… creo que primero debemos cambiarlos de barracas, sólo para proteger al Joven Elric. – Respondió él lentamente. – Y claro, debemos ponerles un castigo ejemplar.

- ¿No ha pensado en la expulsión?

- Sí, pero para eso necesitaríamos pruebas forenses de violación al chico, y por lo que ambos relatan, dudo que las haya…

- Qué estupidez. – Dijeron el rubio y el pelinegro al unísono.

- Vamos, Mustang, sé que puede parecer injusto pero no podemos perder a seis excelentes soldados que darían su vida por la nación solo por que son un poco pasionales.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – La expresión de Mustang era tan furiosa como la primera vez que Ed lo vio. Se giró un poco y dijo lentamente. – Edward, espérame en el pasillo.

El rubio así lo hizo; caminó fuera de la sala y se apoyó en la pared. Y pronto sucedió lo que él presentía; desde dentro de la habitación se escucharon los gritos de Roy.

- ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA PUEDES DECIR ESO, HOPKINGS?!! – Se escuchaba también el sonido seco del golpe de un puño contra la mesa de Viktor. – ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES TOMARTELO TAN A LA LIGERA¡SI YO NO HUBIERA LLEGADO ALLÍ, ESOS IMBECILES LO HABRÍAN VIOLADO!

- ¿Puedes probarlo, Mustang? – En la voz del pelirrojo había un claro dejo de desafío.

- Imbécil. – Musitó Roy mientras salía dándole un portazo a la puerta. – Vamos Edward, debes seguir tu entrenamiento.

Y así Ed se despidió de Roy y se dirigió al campo sur de entrenamiento, dónde tuvo que repetir la rutina del día anterior, pero como había llegado excesivamente tarde, según su superior, debió quedarse hasta tarde acarreando leños.

- Así aprenderás lo que es la puntualidad. – Dijo un corpulento hombre de nombre Armstrong. – Y si tienes suerte, puede que llegues a obtener músculos como los míos.

Cuando el muchacho llegó a su barraca ya al anochecer, observó que habían algunas literas desocupadas: "al parecer ya los transfirieron.". Y cansadamente se tiró sobre su cama.

Al hacerlo escuchó que un papel se doblaba debajo de él, se incorporó y tomó que parecía una carta, leyó el exterior: "Ley de intercambio equivalente". Y la abrió:

"_Ed, necesito que vengas mañana a mi habitación; tu barraca tiene día libre así que no creo que haya problemas. Te espero a las 800 horas¿Entendido?_

_--------------------Coronel Roy Mustang-----------------"_

A la mañana siguiente se presentó en la habitación de Roy como la nota lo ordenaba. Y tocó la puerta.

- Pasa, está abierto. – Respondió el pelinegro desde dentro.

Ed entró lentamente y vio que el hombre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo unos reportes. Lo saludó con un saludo marcial y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Necesitas algo Roy-sama? – Preguntó el chico mirando los rasgados y serenos ojos de su superior.

- Bien, escucha Ed. – Roy se volteó a verlo directo a los ojos y agregó. – Te he hecho un favor y he hablado con tu amiga Winry Rockbell y ella ha aceptado a divulgar el rumor junto contigo y ahora…

- Muchas gracias, Roy-sama. – Sonrió el rubio interrumpiéndolo. – Oh, perdón, estaba diciendo ud… ¿y ahora que?

- Y ahora como yo ya te he hecho un favor necesito que tú me hagas uno. – Roy sonrió medio lado y se acercó a Ed. Este se puso muy nervioso y su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente.

¿Edward se había equivocado con respecto al Coronel y este tenía las mismas intensiones sucias que los otros hombres? Se negada a creerlo, pero esa sonrisa… decía muchas cosas.


	3. Ley de Intercambio Equivalente

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, toda esta historia no seria posible sin el genio Hiromu Arakawa. Este Fic tiene contenido Slash M/M (es decir relaciones amorosas/sexuales entre dos hombres). Homofóbicos por favor retirarse de aquí.

**Nota Especial:** Este es mi primer FanFic yaoi; antes había escrito cosas Slash pero eran personajes propios, después de leer tantos FanFics yaoi y obsesionarme con FMA nació esto . Así que eso, si me pueden hacer una favor dejen un review con un comentario crítico, gracias.

Capítulo 03: Ley de Intercambio Equivalente 

- ¿Un favor, Roy-sama? – Ed se inclinó un poco hacía atrás ya que sentía que el pelinegro estaba demasiado cerca.

- Sí… Es todo parte del intercambio equivalente, chico. – Roy se rió un poco al ver que el rubio se cohibía con esa cercanía, al verlo así le parecía tierno y por segundos comprendió a todos esos sujetos que lo acosaban. – ¿Lo harás?

- Supongo que sí… - Ed ya no podía echarse más atrás ya que si lo hacía, se caería de la silla. – Sólo diga que quiere…

- Sé que quizás no te guste la idea, pero ya verás que al final la pasarás bien… Yo necesito que tú… -Roy miró fijamente a Edward y hubo una pausa silenciosa que se volvió tensa e incomoda para el rubio. – Necesito que me laves la ropa.

Ed no pudo evitar reírse un poco ¿Eso era todo lo que Roy quería pedirle? Se había imaginado toda clase de cosas y ahora que ya sabía lo que Roy quería le parecía un juego de niños.

- ¿Eso es todo? – El chico sonrió divertido.

- Si quieres puedes ayudarme a firmar papeles.

- Ok, no hay problema. – Le gustaba mucho la idea de pasar el rato junto a él, claro, podría ser que tuviera que trabajar mucho pero prefería eso a entrenar en el campo o pasearse por el campamento sintiendo miradas intensas sobre él. Se paró de la mesa, se arremangó las mangas de la camisa y le dedicó una rápida sonrisa al pelinegro. - ¿Qué ropa debo lavar?

Roy le sonrió de vuelta al rubio, lo tomó por el brazo y lo dirigió a su habitación. Allí había unas pequeñas montañas con mucha ropa; camisas, pantalones, camisetas, ropa interior y demaces, todas tiradas sobre el suelo y se veía que estaban bastante sucias. Edward no lo podía creer¿aquel hombre que parecía tan correcto era así de sucio?...

- ¿Debo lavar todo esto? – Edward sentía como latía un pequeño tic en su ojo por el asombro.

- Ya aceptaste… - Roy tomó una bolsa de basura vacía y se la tendió al muchacho riéndose. – No tienes elección. Toma, echa todo acá.

En eso estuvo Edward largo rato, recogiendo todo y seleccionando la ropa blanca y la de color. Cuando ya hubo terminado, Roy le mostró dónde estaba la lavandería de los superiores. Ed se quedó allí solo, esperando que la gran cantidad de ropa terminara de lavarse.

Quizás era un trabajo tedioso, pero no importaba, sentía que le debía mucho a aquel hombre.

Luego secó la ropa y la planchó cómo pudo, ya que no sabía hacerlo muy bien. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Roy él se encontraba firmando uno de una gran pila de papeles.

- Listo, Roy-sama. – Dijo el muchacho entrando con la gran bolsa de ropa.

- Muy bien. – El pelinegro se paró y le ayudó a Ed a llevar la ropa a su habitación. – Muchas gracias, Ed.

Después los dos se sentaron a la mesa a revisar papeles y firmarlos. Roy le enseñó al rubio a imitar su firma impecablemente. Lo cual al joven alquimista le pareció ilegal pero pronto dejó de importarle, ya que le gustaba que Roy le enseñara a hacer cosas nuevas, y simplemente le encantaba su compañía.

Y así se quedaron los dos; leyendo, revisando, firmando o rechazando papeles. La gran ruma de ellos fue disminuyendo rápidamente. El día fue avanzando sin que lo pudieran notar, para cuando terminaron ya eran las 2 de la tarde.

- Ed¿quieres comer algo? - Ofreció el ojirazgado.

- Sería genial. – Respondió él. – ¿Te ayudo en algo?

- No, por hoy ya has hecho mucho. – Roy sonrió abiertamente y apoyó su mano en su hombro, no sabía como pero estaba empezando a sentir gran afecto por ese muchacho amigable y ameno. – Tú solo quédate acá y espera.

Roy entró en su pequeña cocina y sacó del refrigerador cosas para preparar una merienda. Hizo su mejor menú, quería agradecer como correspondía al chico y ganar su simpatía. Estaba cortando pescado y picando vegetales, hizo arroz y armó todo rápidamente.

- El menú de hoy es… - Roy se asomó por la puerta de su cocina con una sonrisa triunfal. - ¡Sushi!

Ed no tenía la menor idea de lo que el "Sushi" era pero lo probó y le gustó enseguida. Comieron y rieron mucho, fue una merienda muy agradable.

Al rato el muchacho tuvo que despedirse, tenía que ir a hablar con Winry para aclarar el asunto de los rumores. Se la encontró en el comedor común, hablando con unas amigas, y todas ellas al notar que Edward se acercaba a su mesa, adoptaban poses coquetas y más de una se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente. Todo esto al chico lo ponía muy molesto; ellas no lo conocían para nada y actuaban como si de verdad les gustara: "¿Porqué no podrán comportarse como personas normales?" pensaba Ed tratando de no mirarlas y no oír su risa.

- Winry-chan… - Saludó Ed con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa.

- ¡Al fin nos vemos, Ed-chan! – La chica se levantó rápidamente de su asiento y se despidió de sus amigas con un movimiento de mano. – Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Salieron los dos del comedor y caminaron hacía la barraca de la rubia. Ed partió preguntándole si había hablado con Mustang acerca del plan del rumor. Ella lo corroboró.

- ¡Sí!, ayer él vino a verme a mi entrenamiento. – Explicó ella. – Antes creía que era un tipo arrogante y testarudo pero ahora me parece muy agradable.

Edward no respondió; solo permanecía mirando hacía adelante inexpresivo.

- ¿Qué pasa¿No crees que es atractivo? – La chica preguntó mirando a Ed a los ojos.

- ¡Winry¡Él es un hombre! – Ed volteó a ver a la rubia que sonreía cómplicemente. - ¿Y porqué esa sonrisa¿ahora tú también eres una admiradora?

- No, no es nada cómo eso… – Ella notó el sarcasmo y el enojo en la voz de Edward. – Relájate, yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta.

Ed se sobresaltó¿Winry tendría una pareja dentro del ejercito?… Sin pensarlo mucho formuló la pregunta, a lo que ella respondió:

- Sí, pero no quiero que uds. dos se conozcan aún… espero que puedas comprenderlo… - El chico asintió. Ed Estaba intrigado, según él sabía, las relaciones entre soldados estaban terminantemente prohibidas. – Y dime Ed… ¿no hay nadie que te guste?

- Yo… - Él pensó rápidamente en muchas cosas, en muchas personas y en fracciones de segundos analizó sus sentimientos. –…Supongo que no.

- Es una lástima, siendo que hay tantas (y tantos) que gustan de ti. – La chica rió suavemente. – Bien, nos fuimos del tema¿qué querías preguntar acerca del plan del rumor?

- Quería saber qué les has dicho a las chicas.

- Bien, le he dicho a unas muchachas que nosotros somos pareja y me encargué de decírselo a las más "boca-floja" para que esparzan rápidamente la información.

- Bien hecho. – Dijo Ed, sonriendo levemente. – Ahora supongo de que hay que encargarnos de que nos vean juntos… no besándonos ni nada, solo caminando juntos ¿Te parece?

- Sí está bien. – Winry le tendió la mano para despedirse cuando llegaron frente a la barraca de la chica. – Ed-chan, debo entrar, nos vemos.

- Hasta mañana, _querida._ – Ed dijo esto un poco fuerte y lento para pudiera oírlo una chica que pasaba cerca de allí. Y le guiñó un ojo a Winry para que comprendiera su acción.

- Muy bien hecho, Ed-chan. – Susurró ella y ambos partieron a sus respectivas barracas.

Cuando Ed llegó allá encontró una nueva nota del Coronel:

_"Mi estimado Edward: _

_ Creo que mis cálculos de intercambio Equivalente fallaron; hoy me pasé en pedirte que hicieras tanto por mí. Ésta noche la tengo libre y quiero recompensarte invitándote la cena de hoy. Si quieres venir, te espero dónde siempre a las 2000 horas. _

_ -------------------------R.M-----------------------------" _

Después de ir tomar una ducha y ordenar un poco, Ed tomó la decisión de ir a ver al Coronel. Se puso lo más decente que encontró y partió hacía el edificio de los departamentos de los superiores.

Él estaba esperándolo con una cena servida, y una gran sonrisa de bienvenida.

- Ed, me alegra que hayas venido. – El rubio entró en la habitación y se sentó junto a Roy quien vestía una camisa negra y unos pantalones de tela con un muy buen corte. El rubio se extrañó un poco al verlo con ropa de calle y tan arreglado también, en su fuero interno se alegraba de que el pelinegro se preocupara de su presentación personal sólo por él y luego se avergonzó un poco por el descuido que é mismo había tenido, y por eso mismo el próximo comentario de Mustang lo sorprendió y alegró al mismo tiempo. – Te ves muy bien.

La cena comenzaba con una ensalada, continuaba con un asado y terminaba con un delicioso postre, al parecer Roy se había esmerado de verdad. La charla fue amena y liviana, intercambiaron anécdotas y se relataron mutuamente un poco de su pasado y así descubrieron que sus vidas no eran tan diferentes y que en cierta forma se parecían mucho; ambos tenían grandes sueños y luchaban por ellos día a día.

Cuando la cena hubo terminado el rubio comentó:

- Roy todo estaba exquisito… lo hiciste tú¿cierto? – El pelinegro rió un poco

- Gracias, sí lo hice yo¿dudas de mis capacidades? – Ambos rieron livianamente. – Pero aún falta la mejor parte.

- ¿Cuál? – Preguntó Ed sonriendo con una ceja alzada.

- Bien… Espera. – Roy fue a la cocina y regresó con dos botellas de Vodka. – Ésta.

Ed miró dudoso a Roy… Estaba segurísimo de que el licor estaba prohibido en el servicio. Pero si Roy lo hacía ya no dudaba tanto. El pelinegro sacó dos copas y sirvió un poco de del cristalino líquido en cada uno.

- ¿Gustas? - Roy le ofreció una copa al muchacho. Este aceptó. – Al principio puede sentirse un poco fuerte, pero luego te acostumbras.

- ¿Y porqué brindaremos, Roy-sama? – Preguntó alzando un poco la fina copa.

- Por ésta nueva amistad, Edward. – Ambos sonrieron cómplicemente y juntaron sus copas.

- ¡Salud! – Dijeron al unísono y dieron un profundo trago.

Desde ahí en adelante las cosas se tornaron vertiginosas para el joven alquimista, el licor hizo rápido efecto en su sangre y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba sentado junto a Mustang en el sofá con la luz apagada, hablando de cosas un tanto personales, pero el alcohol le hacía preocuparse menos por su intimidad y minuto a minuto perdía su sentido común.

- Dígame Coronel… ¿Es usted virgen? – Preguntó Edward en un estado obviamente ebrio. Roy se rió sonoramente.

- Tengo casi el doble de tu edad¿crees tú que lo sea?

- No tengo porqué saberlo, Coronel.

- Bien… digamos que he hecho cosas que tú ni siquiera imaginarías.

- ¿Ah sí? – Ed se incorporó un poco para ver mejor a su superior y le dio un sorbo a su copa. - ¿Cómo qué?

- Cómo… - Roy arqueó las cejas. - ¡Hey! Dijimos que era una pregunta por turno.

- OK, ok… Su turno. – Ed volvió a acomodarse en el sofá con cierta intriga en su mente. – Pregunte lo que quiera.

- ¿Lo que quiera? Ok, te la pongo difícil… ¿Eres tú virgen, Edward?

- Supongo que yo también he hecho cosas que ud. difícilmente imaginaría…

- ¿En serio? Lo dudo…

- Dude lo que quiera… Yo sé lo que he hecho con mi cuerpo. – Ed reía y sonreía lascivamente, ya ni siquiera contaba con sus cinco sentidos… no sabía bien lo que decía.

- Ok, Ed, creo que has bebido demasiado. – Roy se levantó del sofá y tomó al rubio por los costados para ayudarle a levantarse pero ninguno de los dos podía mantenerse en pie así que cayeron los dos al sofá de vuelta. - ¡Lo siento, Ed! Yo…

Pero antes de que terminara la frase Ed, estaba pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Roy para apegarse a él. Roy se sorprendió mucho, allí estaba Ed, debajo de él y abrazándolo con fuerza. No sabía muy bien qué decir o hacer.

- Coronel¿no hay nadie que le guste? – Ed escondió su rostro en el cuello de Mustang buscando calor.

- Ed¿porqué haces esto? - Roy se sentía extraño y las palabras no salían bien.

- Me siento solo Roy, por favor quédate así un poco conmigo. – Ed se separó un poco de Roy y lo miró a la cara sonriendo calmadamente. - ¿alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy atractivo?

En vez de responder Roy pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Edward y lo apretó contra sí. Se quedó un rato así, sólo escuchando su respiración y de vez en cuando mirando esos ojos que secretamente le pedían algo.

Quizás fue efecto del alcohol, quizás fue la mirada de Edward o quizás fueron ambas cosas, pero Roy ya no pensaba coherentemente y tampoco comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo; se sentó en el sofá y sentó a Edward sobre sus piernas.

- Yo también me siento solo… y necesito cosas… - Roy tomó la mano del rubio y la guió a su entrepierna. – Ed¿podrías hacerme un nuevo favor?

Ed se sobresaltó un poco al comprender el estado del pelinegro, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus sentidos se habían ido y en ese momento estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa para complacer a Roy. Y asintiendo se bajó de sus piernas para ponerse en cuclillas frente a él y ayudarle a bajar el cierre de su pantalón.

El pelinegro sacó desde dentro aquello que molestaba debido a su rigidez, y pudo ver que el rubio mostraba una expresión dudosa al mirarlo.

- Edward, sólo es un favorcito entre amigos¿ok? – Ed asintió y se acercó más a su entrepierna.

Sin mayor preámbulo y saber muy bien que hacer, lo metió todo en su boca y comenzó a pasar su lengua por su contorno.

- Chibi, succiona. – Recomendó el pelinegro apoyando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Ed.

El muchacho obedeció y como pudo empezó a succionarlo, no pasaron muchos minutos cuando ya se escuchaban fuertes gemidos saliendo de la boca de Mustang.

- Lo haces muy bien, Chibi. – Sonrió pasando sus dedos por entre los rubios y suaves cabellos de Ed. – Aaaah, si sigues así, pronto voy a terminar.

Edward no escuchó mayormente y continuó su labor, y mientras lo hacía podía escuchar los gemidos que cada vez se hacían más fuertes y desesperados, subió un poco la vista y contempló la expresión llena de placer de su superior, sintió que un fuerte escalofrió recorrió su espalda y también sintió que su propio cuerpo comenzaba reaccionar. Para hacer que Roy terminara pronto ayudó a su boca con una de sus manos a lo que el pelinegro respondió con gemidos que casi se volvían gritos.

- Chibi, trágalo, por favor. – Pidió entre gemidos momentos antes de venirse en la boca de Ed.

Una vez más Ed obedeció y tragó todo. Y se dejó caer sobre las piernas de Mustang algo cansado. Intentó normalizar su respiración pero comprendió que era inútil… él también necesitaba ayuda.

- Roy, yo… también… - Fue todo lo que el muchacho necesitó decir para que su superior comprendiera lo que quería, o más bien necesitaba.

Y sonriendo Roy tomó a Ed en brazos y lo llevó a su habitación.

Ed miró con algo de preocupación a Roy mientras este lo depositaba lentamente en su cama. Tomó el rostro de Roy entre sus manos y preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

- Roy-sama… ¿Qué vas a hacerme?


End file.
